


in extremis

by sister_coyote



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adrenaline, Community: springkink, F/M, Plot What Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-28
Updated: 2007-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_coyote/pseuds/sister_coyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tension rising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in extremis

The heartless closed in, a seething mob of red-purple-black that sucked at the eye and made Kairi ache to her bones. She backed up until her shoulderblades hit Riku's—not in an effort to retreat, but to make sure they were both covered.

Some feet away, Sora made a frustrated noise. "I don't have time for this," he said. "He's going to get away."

"Then go!" Kairi said. "We'll hold them off."

Sora hesitated, and Goofy gave her a concerned look.

"Just go!" Riku said. "We can handle it."

Sora's shoes pounded against the packed dirt, and then he was gone.

"We can handle it," Riku said behind her back, dry, amused, skeptical: "right?"

A sleek creeping thing, like a hybrid between a serpent and a moth, darted forward, and Kairi brought her keyblade down in a flash of brilliant light to cleave it in two pieces, which vanished like smoke. "Sure we can," she said.

They didn't make any progress—there was no progress to make: just to stand at the threshold and keep the horde of monsters from passing. After a time it became mechanical, routine: strike and slash, dodge, the splash of ichor from a wounded shadow-beast, the pain when a claw sliced like a knife into her skin, over and over, a drudgery of battle, until it was done and she stood heart pounding, elated, exhausted but wide-awake. Riku lowered his keyblade and, after a moment, let it vanish. She sent hers away in a coil of sparks like fireflies and turned and hugged him, hard, because although she had learned the use of a keyblade and the way to fight, she still worried for the safety of Riku, and Sora. She could feel the long rangy muscles of his body, his back, his shoulderblades under her hands: so different from Sora, who was not much taller than she was, even now. But then they were shadow and light, dissimilar and yet both, to her, necessary.

Then she pulled back a little and saw that she had left a smear of heartless ichor and her own blood across his shirt. Her hand splayed over the stain and she said, "I'm sorry, I—"

He began to laugh, sounding tired, sounding amused. "Kairi," he said, "I don't mind the blood on you." He was looking at her, head bent, through his own ragged-cut hair and she reached up to push his hair out of his face, got a smudge of blood along the angle of his cheekbone, and he bent to kiss her and stole what breath she had left.

She coiled the hand in his shirt, began to unbutton it, but he said, "I don't think we have time to take off—"

"—right," she said, moving her hands to his pants, as he trailed his palms flat down her hips to the bare skin of her thighs, then up again to push her skirt out of the way.

His fingers hooked into her panties, and then he said, "I think right now I might drop you," and sank to his knees, and pulled her astride him, into his lap. She wrapped a hand around him, and he said, " . . . hhha, Kairi, I'm not going to last long—"

"It's okay," she said, "neither will I." And it was true. She was full of pressure like a stormcloud ready to let go its lightning.

She shivered and sank down onto him not very fast but not slow either. His hands flexed on her hips and he rolled his head forward and made a little noise, and she kissed him—pushed his hair out of his face and then pulled it down so she could reach to kiss his mouth and his eyelids. He groaned and rolled his hips and then bent his head to lick along the angle of her cheekbone, lick away the thin splash of her own blood there, mixing with sweat. The breath went out of her fast, a moan, a sob.

They could move together like this—together, if a little awkwardly, the flex of his thighs and of hers, and her hair clinging sticky to the back of her neck. "Kairi," Riku said desperately, "come on, Kairi."

"Yeah," she said, "almost," and pressed her open mouth against his throat as she came and her body tensed and her hips jerked. The tension rolled out of her all at once, and she melted against his chest even as he tensed more, making a low noise. Riku's hips rolled again, and again, and his hands tightened hard on her hips and he bent his head and finished.

She stayed there a moment, her arms around his neck, and then pulled him down again to kiss the smudge of dirt on his temple and slid off him. It was hard to get steadily to her feet, but she managed, pulling her panties up and smoothing her skirt back into place.

"Let's go find Sora," she said, and Riku took her hand and got up as well. "He'll be needing us."


End file.
